


When You Wake Back Up

by FurryHellspawn



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Coma, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M, Medical Torture, The First Order Wins (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryHellspawn/pseuds/FurryHellspawn
Summary: Hux has captured Rey, and kept her alive and nuetralized through unconventional means- medical coma, barely alive. He and kylo visit her, though, sometimes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	When You Wake Back Up

**Author's Note:**

> heavy warning for rape, oral tearing, vaginal tearing, muscle atrophy, just. a whole lotta stuff. tread carefully.

Rey wants to go back into the desert. She misses it, despite everything- the routine was simple. The sand was warm. The wind was harsh, but prediciatible. Consistent. 

It's not like anything, now- the times that she's conscious are far and few between, muscles atrophied from lack of use and body weak. Mind blurred in a haze of narcotics, sedatives, force-suppressants. She can't feel anything but the low buzz of it now, dampened and not strong enough to fight back anymore, not after the first few weeks. 

There's a clock and a calendar on the wall, maybe just to make her know how badly she'd fucked up. It's been months. It's been years, maybe. 

There's also a wooden chair, sat next to her bed cot, and a little table to hold all of her medication and her personal items, nothing more but ten bottles and one single scrap of cloth. It's all she has left her belongings, now that she's been captured and restrained and kept like some sort of doped up animal to be prodded at occasionally, too tired to bite at anyone's fingers anymore. This time she's sure someone's come in while she was asleep to inject her with something to wake her up. Kylo or the Grand marshal should be in soon to goad at her, or maybe do worse.  
Sometimes it's just talk, just idle chatter about how they've won and the resistance lost, rub it in her face, tell her about how finn and poe and rose and everyone she had ever known was jettisoned from space, the base located and wiped off of the map with one calculated push of a button by Hux himself. Tell her about how he was in Kylo's lap when he sent the order to charge the beam. How he was so satisfied after, laying in his bathrobe with a glass of wine and a fine ciggarrah and a full stream of the footage, no effort exerted at all.  
Other times they'd do worse. Touch her. Make her touch them. She had vomited once, and she was put back under for six or seven weeks after that for punishment. 

The door on the other side of the room opened, and the two of them entered. They weren't in their uniforms, this time- the General wore something more relaxed, but modest, a black turtleneck and slim-cut pants. The blank stare on his face was customary, leaving no indication of his previous activities. Kylo was in a shirt, sweatpants. He looked like he had just come back from the gym, hair sweaty and unkempt, breath still a little fast. 

"Good morning, rat." Hux says in that sharp little accent, emotionless. "It's been a while since we've had a meeting, I hope you can forgive us for our negligence." It comes out of his mouth like a mockery, a little personal joke. Kylo takes a seat next to her bedside, watching in silence like he's prone to do. Waiting like some kind of trained curr, only to strike at the instruction of the Grand Marshal despite his higher authority. It was bizarre, the dynamic they had while visiting her. "Did you miss me? Have a little morphine dream about me, maybe? I heard the new cocktail they've got you on makes the nightmares worse, or maybe just longer. Is it true?" 

She knows she should reply before he gets upset, but it's hard. It's hard to speak after having not spoken is so long. "No." She says, a thin little croak. 

"Pity." He replies. Moves to take off her blanket, exposing her naked body all corded up with wires and monitors and intubations. She hates looking at herself, now, the way that toned and battle-ready muscle gave way to flabby disused flesh and protruding bone. In some places she can see how the IV drips run under her skin, feel them with her fingers if she's lucid enough to move without getting too exhausted. He stares her down for a long moment, waiting. Kylo looks at her, as well, although he's more indicative of his interest. She can feel the slightest little twinge of emotion through their muted bond, and feels sick. He's thinking about her. He's thinking about how good she looks like this, cooperative and easy to handle. 

"Do you think she's agreeable, yet?" Kylo asks Hux, voice tender but eyes urgent, hungry. He's fidgeting with his sweatpants, fingers working against himself through them just enough that she notices. "I still think we should put her on some kind of leash and lead her around like a two-bit whore. I think it would- work well for gaining the respect of certain diplomats. To prove that I'm capable." 

Hux snorts. Runs a hand across Rey's knee, which is strapped to the bed by thick velcro. "That's ridiculous." he protest, seeming for an instant to care about her dignity before going on. "The only way I'm letting her out of here is in a coma, I've already told you. That force thing is unpredictable, one missed dose and you know as well as I do that she'd kill us both in and instant." 

Kylo is breathing a bit heavier, now. Legs fall open, outline of his cock boldly displayed. His hand is now palming it, slow and concentrated. "You're no fun anymore-," he mutters. "Think of what the Hutt's would say. We'd have them wrapped around her finger." 

"We have her wrapped around our finger- what more could you want? You insatiable beast." Hux hisses at him, slides his hand up her thigh. His fingers work around her genitals, pushing hard against her clit. Rey tries not to move, not to look- he's cruelest like this, when he's in a mood to be curt and snide at Kylo. She wonders if they have arguments, outside of her room, that make him like this. It doesn't matter, though, really. What they do outside of this. It's better not knowing. 

"Whatever. Do you want to-," Kylo starts, moving his hands to his waistband and rising from the chair. Pulls down his sweatpants and boxers at the same time, cock bobbing out and laying against his leg with the weight of itself. He's antsy today. Excited. 

"I think we should ask Rey." Hux says, cool. His other hand is gripping at her tits now, fingers sinking into pliant flesh and pinching hard at her left nipple. "Well?" He asks, looking to her. 

The words are hard to muster. Why are they asking her? Why are they doing this, it must be some kind of joke, a trick, even. She's unsure, scared to reply. What would hurt the least? They've taken her in all three holes, rough as they'd like, before, and it was almost entirely unpleasant. "Mouth," she wheezes. Her voice is nothing more than a rough whisper. "Please-," 

"Begging, are we?" Hux hisses. "What do you think, Ren? Let the rat suck you off, or should we do something else?" his finger digs hard inside her, nails cutting into her cunt-flesh and spreading her open, stretching old wounds. "I think it's an idea." 

Kylo exhales, hands reach for her face and hair. His thumb plays with her lip, fingers sinking into the sparse hair she was left with when they shaved her down at the Medbay when she had first arrived. His cock is level with her face and she cringes back- he pulled her closer though, tilts her face up to look at him. Her intubations are taut, heart rate monitor humming faster. "You know, I never wanted to do this." Kylo purrs. "I gave you a choice, Rey. Never forget that, hm? You chose this. Not me." 

She makes a low scared noise at that, licks her lips. Hux is fingering her so hard she's sure there's blood on his fingers- but he won't mind. He doesn't mind the blood. There's an unzipping noise as he undoes his fly, barks at Ren. "I don't have time for your sentimentality today, Ren, hurry it up. You can come and gloat at her later- not on my time." 

Kylo huffs, lets go of her chin and grabs hold of his sizable cock. Precum is already drooling out of it, and he rubs it across himself with his thumb, gives it a few pumps, and sets it on her lower lip without much fanfare. "Open." He says, voice on this side of quaking. She considers disobeying, but know it's no use. She tries to unfocus her eyes, imagine she's somewhere else, but he snaps. "Cut it out-," and pries her mouth open with the slightest motion of his fingers that hold her hair, the force making everything tingle along her jaw like a sensation that she's not capable of processing with all the suppressants, not allowed to feel. 

She feels the gentle rub of Hux's cock against her thigh, his now latex-gloved hands pressing it on her leg and frotting against her. He never penetrates her, only Kylo- she wonders sometimes if he's not as opportunistic as she had previously though, but it's not a matter, really. He's arguably worse than Kylo, more brutal and angry about everything. His eyes like a shark, teeth nattering and so white- she agrees with him it's a wonder that he doesn't torment her nightmares. 

Kylo slides into her slack-jawed mouth easy enough, bumping against the back of her throat, but not making her gag. They'd had that removed first thing, after she had vomited on his cock the first time. She wasn't sure how, but they'd done it while she was knocked cold on phosovanes. He rutted against her, grunting. "Can't you try to pretend to like it? Kriff-," 

"Now Ren, we don't take hostages to keep them well-fed and comfortable, do we?" Hux interrupts. "If you want a willing partner, we can finish this up in the bedroom-," 

"No- no,-" Kylo says, fucks her mouth in earnest now, hips snapping back and forth with a jaunty tempo, poorly focused. "It's fine- it's fine, I can take this." 

Rey absently wonders if she'll die this way, eventually, suffocated on Kylo Ren's cock and left to die while the IV keeps her body going, artificially alive but brain rotting in her head and dripping out of her ears or something.  
They'd shown her pictures of the other captives, once, told her how they'd gotten there and what they'd done to them. Some were missing limbs, some had great big scars down their backs, glass in their stomachs on the X-rays, tongues carved from their faces. Those were hux's favorites- he gave them each names, imagined who they'd be if they had just submitted to the Order's will on the first offer, rather than cower and fight against a powerhouse, an immense machine that he's built for the exact purpose. There was room for defectors from the Resistance, but they was no room for cowardice, he'd say. There's no shame in submission, only in being so overblown and far up your ass that you refused to see when you'd lost. Rey was pretty sure she'd lost, now, but it was far too late for an apology.  
She'd tried to apologize on the second week, after they'd given her the suppressants and let her out of the coma for the first time. Kylo had, as he always has, seemed accepting of the offer- like he was regretting the entire ordeal, maybe. Hux hadn't accepted it, though, spoke calmly and cooly about the policy against allowing hostages loose. Once a captive, always a captive- he couldn't let the tales of what he did to them out into the general public, wouldn't let the rumors become more than that. It was poor form.  
Hux cums then, one hand pressing his cock down onto her, other gripping her thighs so hard he breaks skin, leaving little crescents of blood in its wake. "Kriff-," He wheezes, wipes himself down with a napkin that must've come out of his back pocket, which he takes care to put into the trash can. The fingers that were in her are sticky with blood, drying brown over his knuckles and smeared over his palm.  
Kylo is still going, and the oxygen monitor is screaming- her lungs hurt, breath caught in her throat and oxygen low. If she had the force, she could stop this. She could make herself go longer without air, make herself rise above the pain and drift, go somewhere else far away. Go anywhere else.  
"Stop it." Kylo snaps, pulls her head back far enough that it hurt her neck, broke the tape holding one of the oxygen tubes to her face. The hand that was guiding his cock raises to slap her hard, right on the side of her head. "Stop fucking- thinking like that, you're so loud in there I can't stay hard, you Jedi trash. You asked for it, shut the fuck up already."  
Hux laughs from across the room- a high tittering noise without any emotion behind it. "You know we can put it back under, if you're having trouble." He says, and walks to the opposite side of Rey's bed. He looks down at her, mouth filled with cock and eyes filled with tears and throat slowly full of bile on nothing but disgust alone. He grabs hold of her hair, pushes Kylo's fingers out of the way. "Here, I'll hold her still and you can put your arms around me, and I can taste that big stupid mouth of yours." 

Kylo makes a sound and obeys, seeming to get back into the groove of it after that. He's always the reluctant one, probably able to feel her disgust and fear through their bond, no matter how muted. Or maybe it was only muted on her end.  
She can hear them kissing loudly over her, wet smacks and Kylo's making that whiny sound he does when he's close, abs tightening and legs quaking. Her mouth is hurts, throat surely bruised at this point, something inside having torn and begun to bleed. She can taste it, coppery, like licking durasteel. Like getting her teeth pulled. She wonders if that pain, like the others they give her, will be what leaks into her dreams next. She never has good dreams, anymore. Only less horrifying than usual. There's no respite from this, even in sleep. Nothing will cut her lose, no one left to save her.  
"Shh, shh- it's okay, I know she's so loud in there, her, I'll think and you can focus on that, hmm?" Hux whispers, pressed their foreheads together and grips tighter on Rey's hair and within seconds Kylo's cumming. It's acrid, nauseating even, and as he withdraws some of it gets in her eyes to make her whine, leaning off the bed to cough up globs, drooling out onto the floor. She sees herself in the reflection of his boots, freshly shined, and finds herself a husk of what she once was. Tape is scattered across her face to hold down the intubations, to glue down the IV drips and Nutrient Deposit Tubes. Her reflection is gone when he moves in an instant, takes a step back.  
"Gods-," kylo gasps, ignores the semen and spit and little strings of blood along his pants to pull them back up, tuck his cock in his boxers. "That was a good diplomatic meeting, don't you think?" there's a hint of shame in his voice, and he doesn't look back down at her. He rarely does, anymore, since she's gotten so thin and fucked up.  
"I would say so." Hux replies, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater and removing his gloves. "Take your time on your way out, will you? I have some things to tell it, preferably alone. You know how it is."  
Kylo nods. "Of course." He says. He's been left alone with Rey before, to tell her all the things Hux couldn't stand or wouldn't understand- things about the force, or maybe the tales of long dead Sith warlords who he would someday avenge, or maybe join in the afterlife for another lifetime of subjugating those under him with an iron fist. He understood, if Hux needed his privacy. Takes his leave, closes the door behind him.  
Hux covers her back up with the blanket and sits back, left foot resting on right knee. He's careful not to step in Ren's spend. "Now that we're alone, I'd like to have a word with you."  
Ren clears her throat, thinking vaguely to spit on him before thinking better of it. She spits onto the floor, instead. "Yes." She replies.  
"I'd like you to know your place, rat. I won't have you getting uppity on me- if it were up to me, I would have you put down like the brutish little animal you are. Ren is the only thing between you and a closed casket jettison out an airlock." 

Rey is silent. Eyes flicker for any emotion across his face but disgust, finding no remorse or compassion. 

"Do you understand?" 

She nods, slow. 

"Good." He gets up, straightens his turtleneck, combs his fingers through his hair. "I recommend you keep him entertained, for your own sake."


End file.
